


That one reality Slav had to lie

by SapphireSoulmate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, i woke up at two am for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate





	

Pidge confines herself to the tech hub. It has been difficult enough sneaking into it without Allura, Coran or any of the other paladins noticing her. She couldn’t let them see her cry. Crying in front of others has always been rough for her. It makes her feel that her existence is so puny that the universe is going to swallow it whole. It had been with Shiro that she has found her comfortable space, that she lets herself be vulnerable, that she can pour her heart out.

 

But now he is gone.

 

So she stays in one corner of the room, letting her tears flow, her voice crack as she calls for him and her heart mull over the fact that the man she loved is now nowhere to be seen.

 

“You musn’t cry in this reality, green paladin.” A voice catches her by surprise, one she’s known only for some time but also one she would soon never forget.

 

“He’s gone, Slav... He’s gone forever.”

 

“Nonsense. You’ll find him. No matter which realities, easy ones, difficult ones, chirpy ones, terrible ones... There is only one thing I could say with certainty and conviction in this long life of mine. When love is written in the stars, it is not that much far from reality.”


End file.
